


Father and Son

by plato_rocks



Series: Count of Monte Cristo reunions [1]
Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Edmond and Albert reunite, Forgiveness, Gen, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plato_rocks/pseuds/plato_rocks
Summary: A year or so after the ending of the Count of Monte Cristo (original book by Alexandre Dumas), Albert and Edmond unite once more. A sea change has come over Edmond, who realises how cruel he was to innocent Albert. This realisation causes great sorrow in Edmond's heart and breaks his icy nature. Albert, being the noble soul he is, has forgiven Edmond and pities him. Edmond loves Albert deeply as his own adopted son now, seeing the genuine virtue in Albert's soul and his kind, courageous nature, and is no longer the cold, harsh man that he had become out of his desire for revenge. They become the best father and son pair anyone could hope for.The next work in this series is "Brother and Sister".
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Albert de Morcerf, Edmond Dàntes & Albert de Morcerf
Series: Count of Monte Cristo reunions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958662
Kudos: 9





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas and always hoped that Albert and the Count would form a close friendship, despite Albert being the son of the Count's enemy. Albert was way too sweet and innocent and virtuous to have deserved the ending Dumas gave him! He ought to have become Edmond's adopted son and Haydee's adopted brother. I hate the idea of Edmond being romantically involved with Haydee--she's his adopted daughter, for heaven's sake! Familial, platonic love is the best and most sacred thing ever, not crappy romance!
> 
> This series is devoted to describing the heartwarming, platonic reunions that take place and the deep relationships that are formed between our beloved characters from The Count of Monte Cristo.

Edmond Dantes loved his son. Albert was his whole world, the light of his eyes. Anyone who saw them said that they had never before seen such a strong father-son bond. Albert was Edmond's pride and joy. This little boy had suffered for no fault of his at Edmond's hands, yet had continued loving and respecting Edmond, without the slightest reproach! He worshipped Edmond, and was devoted to him with the devotion of a son, brother and lover all at once. Edmond and Albert were so like-minded, the perfect match for each other. Their banter was so comically entertaining at times that Mercedes could not help but laugh out loud. They even argued and fought in such a natural manner that one would think they had been together as a family forever. Edmond had finally gained the one treasure that he had been sorely lacking--the one true pearl of all: his sweet little baby Albert, Haydee's loving elder brother. What were his material riches in comparison? Gone was the ice-cold manner of the Count...he laughed, ate, joked and cried as warmly and naturally as a child. His mind was infinitely lighter now. Mercedes became a mother-figure to him as well, caring for him with true affection and gratitude. Wasn't this what Edmond had always imagined, when he and Mercedes had been engaged? The two of them, with their sweet little children, leading a humble, blissful life together. Albert was even closer to him than his own flesh and blood could ever be...it didn't matter that he was not his biological parent...he had conceived Albert in his mind...his darling Albert was the manifestation of all that was noble and true in this world. 

Albert was immensely thankful to have such a wonderful figure in his life, who had saved him from the taint of a sinful man's name, and who had been the driving force behind his joining the spahis and discovering his inner strength and ability. Edmond had been a father in the truest sense to him, pushing him to realise the best in him, making him into a real man. It was Providence that had brought Papa Edmond to him, Albert thought. Even on the very day Albert had boarded the ship that would take him to Africa, he had thought of Mr Dantes as he leaned on the railings on the ship's deck and gazed at the horizon. Poor man, he had thought. He had no-one in the world...except for little Haydee. So notoriously abused and imprisoned for no fault of his...no wonder his heart had hardened so much! He cannot be blamed at all for exacting revenge upon those sinful, wicked men who ruined his innocent life! He had every right to do what he did. If only I had been a little more familiar with him, and not too busy being in awe of him...maybe I could have fathomed his heart more. I think he would have liked to have a little boy to call his very own...if only I had just thrown my arms around him...maybe even surprised him with a kiss...maybe he would have confided in me...maybe I could have given him the love he never got...and then he would call me his own and take me away with him... So ran the young man's thoughts as he had gazed far out at the distant ripples of the sea. He no longer felt that initial anger he had felt...he was certain he could build himself a new name, and he would seek out Mr Dantes when he would return to France, and be proud to tell him how he had fared since their parting. 

In Africa, Albert had quickly ascended the ranks through his courageous conduct in battle. Nourished by Maximilian's unwavering friendship and loyalty, Albert had grown into a strong, confident soldier who was the spirit of the cohort. He was respected by everyone; they marvelled at his aptitude and skills, his gentle nature, his scintillating wit, and above all, his stunning bravery and composure. Albert often had dreams about the Count. It had seemed to him that the Count was ailing...something was eating away at his stony impassivity. In his dreams, the Count seemed to call out to him. "I'm coming!" Albert seemed to say in his dream. In his dream, Albert found himself with the count...that handsome face was worn with care and sorrow...Albert leaned forward...his lips met the Count's cheek, and a sweet wave of comfort rushed through him. Poor dear Count...had he been suffering from remorse? Albert would certainly seek him out, no matter how many disguises he wore, no matter how many times his servants refused Albert entrance. And Albert would seek out Haydee too...she must know him as the son of her father's killer...all must be set right. She, poor girl, was not to blame for causing the revelation that led to Albert's loss of fortune...anyone would have done what she did. 

So when Albert, returning from Africa, actually saw the Count standing there at the Marseilles harbour and heard him shout his name, grinning ear to ear, with his arms wide open, Albert could not believe his luck. Momentarily he thought he was dreaming, but soon realised that fate must have intended this wonderful reunion to happen. He had run to the Count's arms, and got swept up in the warmest, tightest, sweetest, cuddliest embrace ever, while getting his face smothered with kisses and tears, with love and forgiveness flowing all around...and the rest was history!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you enjoy this sort of platonic love/forgiveness/family reunion post-ending stories for Count of Monte Cristo. I have other ideas that include Franz, Benedetto, Eugenie, etc. Thanks!
> 
> Please also check out "Brother and Sister", which describes Albert and Haydee's reunion!


End file.
